Inuyasha:Falling Snow
by ReikonRoamer
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang stumble upon woman waiting in the snow. They're in for a big surprise, as Neyuki tells them stories about the infamous Snow Goddes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters in the story. Clamp and Rumiko Takahashi do though……pouts

All the stories I made here are based on the Clamp manga called Shirahime-syo. Anybody read it before? Reviews needed to continue!

**Prologue**

Heavy snow blanketed the ground around the Inuyasha gang as they walked through a mild storm. As far as they could see, the white snow covered the path they were taking and everything around them. Kagome and Sango huddled close to a transformed Kirara, while Inuyasha walked ahead, shielding himself, arm over his face, from the oncoming snow. Miroku, on the other hand, was trying to see if he could get close enough to grope Sango without being noticed.

Slowly, Miroku slowed his steps so he was beside Sango and put his arm around her shoulder in a fake "gesture" of kindness. Sango blushed and tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango tried even harder to be let go.

"I'm just trying to offer you some warmth Sango," Miroku bowed his head in mock sadness, "I'm ashamed you would be suspicious of my actions."

"I don't really need your help Miroku, I've got Kira-" With a shriek, Sango's face turned tomato red, and like a cat, had hair sticking out from her head in anger and surprise.

"HENTAI!"

**SLAP.**

Miroku turned away, a dark red handprint on his face, and a small smile.

"That was worth all the pain."

Kagome sighed in exasperation at Miroku's attempt and shook her head. _When will Miroku ever learn?_ She thought. Inuyasha turned around to face the gang as the wind whipped his silver hair about.

"Will you hurry it up? The storm's just getting worse! We need to find shelter soon!" Inuyasha impatiently tapped his foot on the snow waiting for them to catch up.

"Inuyasha, cut us some slack would ya!" Shippo appeared out of Kagome's raven hair "You can't just push us on in this weather!" Feeling cold, Shippo shivered and retreated back into Kagome's hair.

"Inuyasha's right,"Kagome said,We can't go on like this much longer.."

Kirara, sensing that Kagome was worried, nuzzled her to try and comfort her by offering warmth from the snow.

"Thanks Kirara."

Kagome drew closer to the nekko and hugged her warm saffron fur. Ahead, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and stood stock still. Everybody stopped when they saw Inuyasha frozen. Kagome called out to him.

"Inuyasha?"

No answer.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

Kagome let go of Kirara and ran over to him. She tentavely reached out to touch him to get his attention. _Tap_. She almost flinched when Inuyasha responded,

"There's someone on that small cliff."

Kagome looked out to the distance, she squinted her eyes to see the outline of a figure dressed in a snow white kimono and long black hair. The figure turned its head to them and silently watched them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, we have to keep walking or we'll never make it." Miroku called out from behind them.

Kagome nodded back to them in agreement. She placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, golden eyes came to look into Kagome's auburn eyes. A few moments of silence between them then Inuyasha and Kagome started walking towards the figure. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara followed.

Soon everybody was at the small cliff where the figure still stood. Going closer, Kagome said,

"Excuse me?" The figure turned and faced them. Everyone marveled at the sight before them. Standing there, was a beautiful woman with skin as pale as the snow, ruby red lips, deep black crystalline eyes, and long, flowing jet black hair that contrasted against her kimono and skin beautifully. Miroku became starry-eyed at them maiden before him and stepped out to her in a serious face. Miroku looked into her eyes and took her pale hands in his.

"Will you kindly bear my children, dear maiden of the snow?"

Everyone looked disbelieving at him. Sango, took out her Hiraikotsu, andconked Miroku on the head. Miroku quickly let go of the Maiden's hand and rubbed a big red bump that had appeared on his head.

A very angry Sango started scolding him. The maiden looked at them and smiled.

"Please don't bother yourself about it," she replied in a musical voice, "I knew it was unintentional from the start." Sango stopped scolding Miroku and nodded to her, but gave a slap on the Miroku's head just in case. Shippo once again appeared out of Kagome's hair and rolled his eyes, but settled down to watch what would happen.

The maiden turned around to face the white landscape below. Silence reigned among them as the show started to fall more lightly than before. Little crystal snowflakes started to lightly cover them as they all stood in the snow.

"My name is Neyuki," She said without turning around, "I'm waiting out here, for someone to come and take me home."

"Why would you want to wait in all this snow?" Kagome asked, "All this snow that's falling….."Kagome approached Neyuki and stopped about seven feet away head bowed, "The villagers say that snow is are the tears of the Snow Goddess, and that tragedy is soon to follow."

Neyuki silently turned to her with an expressionless face looking at Kagome, then at the people behind her.

"There are stories about love and tragedy that occurred in the snow," Neyuki said softly, "perhaps I shall tell them to you…"

Everyone stood silently in the snow, as the wind and crystal flakes began to swirl around them as Neyuki told them the Soudan no Tenka.

Read and review kudasai! bows flames might be used to cook the ramen noodles I bought for myself and other people. hugs ramen points at ramen Want some?

Japanese Words:  
**Henta**i- pervert

**Nekko**- cat

**Soudan no Tenka** – Snow stories (Stories of snow)

**Kudasai**- please


	2. Kagome, Lost

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha and Clamp. I never will…… (cries)NOOOOO! Inuyasha! (cries more)

**Last Time:**

"Why would you want to wait in all this snow?" Kagome asked, "All this snow that's falling….."Kagome approached Neyuki and stopped about seven feet away head bowed, "The villagers say that snow is are the tears of the Snow Goddess, and that tragedy is soon to follow."

Neyuki silently turned to her with an expressionless face, first looking at Kagome, then at the people behind her.

"There are stories about love and tragedy that occurred in the snow," Neyuki said softly, "perhaps I shall tell them to you…"

Everyone stood silently in the snow, as the wind and crystal flakes began to swirl around them as Neyuki told them the Soudan no Tenka.

**Part 1: Kagome, Lost**

As Neyuki began her tale, Kagome started to feel faint. Her body seemed to float off into the sky as she listened to Neyuki's voice. Kagome soon felt at peace, and the snow around her became more beautiful. Sighing in bliss she thought, _I don't e_ver _want to leave here._ Slowly sinking to the ground, she was unable to stand up anymore. Her vision became blurred as the snow around her became a pure white.

"Kagome?"

It was Inuyasha's voice.

_Inuyasha... _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the faint red color of Inuyasha's haori (?) She felt Inuyasha kneel beside her, then put his arm around her shoulders. The bright vision before her intensified and became a blinding light. _How pretty, _she thought.Moments after, Kagome was engulfed in the bright light and soon lost consciousness.

Kagome yawned, she felt refreshed. Kagome sat up and opened her eyes to look around her. Beautifully sculpted trees surrounded the clearing she was now in. Above her the sky was grey, as snowflakes fell gently to the ground. Standing up, she stretched out her arms to the sky then looked around. There was no sign of Inuyasha or the others. _Huh, that's weird. _Looking around the clearing again, she saw no sign of life. _Where did everybody go? _

Kagome struck a thoughtful pose as she tried to recall what had happened before she blacked out. After a few moments she could not come up with anything. Her mind was completely blank, recalling nothing. Shaking her head, she walked across the clearing and into the forest.

As she continued walking, she noticed that the was absolutely no life or noise in the forest.Slience reigned around her.She could swear that she could hear the snow falling onto the ground.A small voice whisperedat the back of her mind, telling her not to worry. Kagome willing complied. _I have to find the others,but what about Neyuki? _Suddenly, something about Neyuki gnawed at her mind. She just couldn't figure it out! Kagome stopped and let out a frustrated "Grr!" before stomping ahead.

Kagome walkedfor what seemed like hours on end. She wanted to stop walking, but for some reason she couldn't! She soon became cold, tired and hungry. Regardless, she still kept on walking straight. The landscape around her didn't seem to change, but it was clear that she walking on a path. Something on the path ahead caught her eye. It was a stunning red rose that seemed out of place from the rest of scenery. She had almost walked past it, looking in awe at the sight. _Why would a rose be growing in the dead of winter? _

To her own surprise she knelt down and picked the flower out of the snow. The thorns sank into her fingers, but she took no notice. Crimson blood began seeping out of the cuts thethorns had made and slowly trickled down her wrist, and slowly soaked into her school uniform. Kagome just stared in facination as she watched the blood slowly make a river down her wirst, then eventually fall onto the snow covered floor.

The spot where she was holding her hand over the snow became as red as the flower itself. Soon, In place of the flower she had picked, was crimson snow. Kagome felt no pain as she continued to hold onto the rose. Instead, she tore off the lower part of her uniform and bandaged it, then grabbed the rose from the where she placed it. Acting as if nothing had happened, she continued on the path she was following, with an emotionless face.

An hour later, Kagome walked into another clearing, exactly identical to the one she had been in hours before. _Am I just going in_ _circles?_ She observed the clearing more closely to realize, that near the end of the clearing stood and old shrine. There was someting peculiar about it. It was as if she had seen it somewhere before, during her travels with the gang.

Kagome stepped forward to get a better look at the shrine. Snow covered most of it's carefully made features. One thing stood out from the statue. Lifelike crystal eyes, that looked down on Kagome with a peacefull expression. Carefully brushing away the snow, more of the shrine was revealed. Long hair cascaded down form the statue's head and mingled with the kimono it was wearing. Kagome realized who the statue resembled. She backed away slowly preparing to run. A glowing bluebarrier surrounded the area around Kagome and the statue.

The barrier pulsed asthe shrine seemed to come to lifebefore her eyes. The curves and linestook onthe color of the snow around them. An invisible wind seemed to blow the statue's hair as it materialized into black waves, flowing from a snow white face. A small smiled formed as the statue's blue eyes became more radiant.

The barrier had stopped pulsing asthe shine completed it's transformation. Without warning the barrier expanded, then exploded in a noiseless sound. All around Kagome, laughter was heard.

Author's note: Inuyasha and the others will soon come into the picture! This is only part one, more is on the way! This story has InuKag and MirSang pairings btw.Thank you to anyone who actually read the story.


	3. Part 2: Trapped!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha and Clamp…..But I do own a picture of Sesshoumaru! (hugs picture)

**Part 2: Trapped**

It had been three days since Kagome had last encountered the Snow Goddess. Something was wrong with the place she was in. Neyuki had planted her into another world. A dream world. If she tried to find her way out, she would end up in the same place she had started, a clearing. Snow was beginning to fall rapidly from the sky and it was getting colder by the minute. _I have to do something! I've got to get back to Inuyasha…but how?_

Even after Neyuki was released into the dream world, she had not pursued Kagome through the forest. There was no sign of her, it seemed that somewhere, she was hiding and waiting. Kagome sank down into the snow. She couldn't go back. She'd stay stuck here, a puppet in someone else's play. To clear tears from a path down her face and dropped into the snow. As the tears fell to the ground, then became crystallized and fell with a soft thud in the snow.

"Huh!" Kagome explained "My tears….they're jewels!"

The drops of the grounds glistened and glowed in front of her. Kagome slowly reached to the gems, and scooped them up into her hand. They radiated even more under Kagome's touch. Kagome felt a warm glow, and it soon spread throughout her body. The tars formed into a small crystal ball and colors and figure's inside became animated. _What's this?_ Kagome looked even deeper into the crystal. Inside, the figures of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Neyuki became clear and apparent. It looked like it was still the same day, with snow still falling around them. Upon Inuyasha's back lay Kagome's body, unconscious. Inuyasha seemed to be talking to Neyuki in anger. Voices began to grow in the back of her mind, and the conversation became clearer.

"What have you done to Kagome witch?" Inuyasha shouted to an expressionless Neyuki.

"I have done nothing to harm her." Neyuki coolly replied, "I am sure she is just tired from the traveling you have been doing." Inuyasha replied with a small growl, tightening his grip on Kagome. Miroku and Sango quickly braced for and oncoming fight. Nothing came. Instead, Neyuki continued on with something she had been telling them earlier. Slowly, everyone became calm and sedated as Neyuki wove her story.

Kagome's mind raced. If she could hear them, would they hear her? She had to try. She gripped the jewel she was holding tightly and focused her energy into the crystal she held in her hands. The warm glow spread outward, and soon whispers of power touched her mind. She shouted into her mind,

_Inuyasha! _

_Inuyasha!_

Kagome's voice shouted into Inuyasha's mind and one of his ears twitched. He quickly glanced at Kagome's sleeping face, and saw nothing. Again, Kagome's voice shouted into Inuyasha's head more urgently.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, it was Kagome!

_Inuyasha, you've got to help me, Neyuki's trapped me here! I can't get out…._

Inuyasha looked back at Neyuki and mad his way over to Miroku and Sango. "We have to destroy Neyuki" Inuyasha began, "She's tapped Kagome somewhere!" Sango and Miroku nodded. Sango quickly hopped onto Kirara and took off. Miroku readied a handful of sacred sutras in his hand. On the other end, Neyuki stood motionless, still weaving her story, oblivious to the impending attack. Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga, it readily transformed into the familiar Dog Fang.

"Get ready to fight Neyuki!" Inuyasha declared to her, "You won't live to see another day!"

Neyuki didn't seem to notice the oncoming threat. The only acknowledgement she gave to them was a look over her shoulder. Without waiting any further, Inuyasha launched his Wind Scar. Four bright lights formed and quickly headed for its target while Miroku threw his sutras and Sango and Kirara dove into an attack from above. A blinding flash occurred as all the attacks hit Neyuki at once. Kirara and Sango landed on the ground before Inuyasha and Miroku, waiting for a counterattack. As the smoke cleared, a barrier was seen protecting Neyuki from all the attacks.

"She absorbed all our attacks!" Miroku exclaimed. Inuyasha and Kirara again sprang into action to attack her. This time, Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at her, only to have it blocked by the barrier. Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga above his head leaped up and aimed at Neyuki.

"You have no escape now!" Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down on her head. In that instant Neyuki had muttered something incomprehensible, and everyone was frozen into their position. An aura surrounded Neyuki, and then spread to Inuyasha and the others. One by one, each of their eyes closed in sleepiness. The bodies fell lifeless to the ground as Neyuki turned to look again at the snow covered landscape in silence.

(A/n: Read and review kudasai!)


End file.
